Perfect
by catsinthevoid
Summary: America and England have been enjoying a little time off, but America has an important question to ask.


It was 7 o'clock at night in America's Manhattan home. All was quiet, save for the crackling of the fireplace and the low sounds of America's game coming from the TV. America was lying on the couch playing Fallout as he rested his head on England's lap. England was reading with his feet tucked under his legs, a worn copy of Chaucer in his left hand and his right hand running gently through America's hair.

England stilled his hand and sighed happily. "I'm glad we did this," he smiled.

America paused his game. "I'm glad too."

England leaned down and gave America a quick kiss. "We should take vacations more often- I don't think I've ever felt more content than I do right now at this moment," he sighed again and returned to reading. America turned off his game and held onto England's free hand, placing a light kiss on his knuckles before getting up. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," he smiled and walked out of the living room.

England laughed, "That doesn't really answer my question, but alright."

America came back fifteen minutes later. "Can you stop reading for a sec?"

"I'm at a really good part," England answered.

"C'mon, I know you've read that book a dozen times. Plus, I brought you tea."

"Earl Grey?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, when you put it that way.." England smiled cheekily and set his book down, graciously accepting the tea as America sat down next to him.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," America began, "and for quite a while now I've been trying to figure out when and where and how I should ask, but I think that right here, right now is perfect."

"What is it?" England asked.

"Remember when I was little and you and France were fighting over whose colony I would be?"

England scrunched up his eyebrows, "Of course I do."

"Well, I chose you back then," America continued, "and I loved you."

"I loved you too, you silly boy," England replied.

"And even when we fought, even after I left, I loved you."

England sat up straighter, setting his tea on the coffee table. "America, what is this about?"

"The day we got together was the happiest day of my life and I knew then that I always wanted to be with you, at your side, that I would love you forever and, what I want to know, is if I can continue to love you and if you would make today the new happiest day of my life by being my husband?"

"W-what, are- are you proposing?" England brought his hands to his face, his eyes tearing up.

America got down on one knee, "Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?"

England wrapped his arms around America's neck, tackling them both onto their sides on the floor. "Yes," he breathed. "Yes, of course I will!" England exclaimed, leaning down and placing a passionate kiss onto America's lips.

America returned the kiss enthusiastically and kissed him once more before breaking away. "Give me your hand."

England complied and America gently slid the ring onto his finger. England snuggled closer to America, holding his hands in the air to admire the ring. "It's lovely," he said.

"Just like you," America replied.

England blushed. They laid like that together for a few minutes just enjoying being close to each other before England spoke, "I love you Alfred."

"I love you too Arthur," America answered and they shared a sweet kiss.

"You know," England began, "this is the new best day of my life as well."

"What was it before?" America asked.

"When I kicked France's ass back in 1415."

America laughed, "Of course it was," He kissed England's temple and then moved his head down to whisper directly into England's ear. "Hey, y'know what'd make tonight even better?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go to my room and I'll strip you down until you're wearing nothing but that ring on your finger," America answered using his teeth to gently tug England's earlobe. He moved away and looked at England. "Whaddya say?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

At that England laughed and replied, "I say you're a fool."

"Well, you're the one marrying me," America responded cheekily.

"Touché." England got up and then pulled up America by the arm. "Your room?"

"Uh-huh."

They walked hand in hand to the master bedroom, soft smiles alighting their faces. If married life was anything like tonight it was going to be perfect.

* * *

**A/N**: So! That's my first ever story. It's not perfect, but I was pretty happy with it when I wrote it a couple years ago. I'd add a more recent story as well, but I never write- this is the only fanfic I've ever actually finished lmao. Still, I'm gonna try to post more!


End file.
